


Pull Up to the Bumper

by used_songs



Category: Reaction Videos (YouTube)
Genre: Gen, Grace Jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: prompt: #195 - rule
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: 100 Words, used_songs' fic archive





	Pull Up to the Bumper

“OK, you guys told me I should do a reaction video for “Pull Up to the Bumper” by … uh, Grace Jones. And, uh, I’ll be honest, I’ve never even heard of her before. So … let’s get started.”

I press play.

“So, first, this is a lot funkier than I expected. I thought it’d be, you know, new wave, but that beat and that bass line are lit.”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s kinda scary but so cool. I hear 1981 and expect Madonna or something like that, you know, everybody’s gotta have neon hair and fishnet, but she’s … she’s pretty damn cool.”


End file.
